1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to sustainable roofing systems, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a sustainable roofing system comprising, for example, modular, insulated, generally flat roofing panels that provide superior outer containment of water for drainage purposes, long life, and fast, reliable installation.
2. History of Related Art
Commercial and industrial buildings typically have roofs with low-slope roof decks. The roofing systems for these roofs with low-slope roof decks typically include one or more layers of a low-density roofing insulation, a layer of roofing cover boards that overlie the low-density roofing insulation layer(s), and a waterproofing membrane that overlies the layer of cover boards. The layer(s) of low-density insulation such as, for example, a low-density polymer-based foam insulation, if not protected, can be partially crushed or otherwise damaged from worker traffic over the insulation, the placement of heavy objects on the insulation, weather, and other causes commonly encountered in roofing construction. The layer of roofing cover boards that overlies the one or more layers of low-density insulation, protects the more fragile low density insulation from damage, acts as a fire barrier, provides a suitable substrate for the attachment of the overlying waterproofing membrane, and augments the insulating function of the low-density insulation. The uppermost waterproofing membrane layer overlying the cover board layer protects the underlying cover board and insulation layers from moisture and other adverse climatic conditions. Normally, these three components (the low-density insulation boards, the roofing cover boards, and the waterproofing membrane) of the roofing system are separately manufactured and separately and successively applied to the low-slope roof deck.
Currently, generally flat roof systems are installed in layers. For example, a first step in the installation of a generally flat roofing system is roof insulation, which must be protected from weather hazards. This causes a logistical problem for staging material. In addition to dry conditions prior to installation, roof insulation must also be made waterproof at an end of each work day resulting in loss of valuable time at the end of each work day. For example, waterproofing the roof insulation is achieved by making an open edge waterproof and the following morning preparing/removing newly waterproofed edge to continue work. Once the insulation is installed, a variety of waterproof materials are used. All current products are affected by weather such as, for example, a threat of rain. If it happens to rain on unprotected roof insulation, the roof insulation is required to be torn out and replaced. As a result, many roofing contractors err on the side of caution and choose not to work with even a small threat of rain, resulting in many days of production being lost. This delay causes total project completion time to increase significantly. Many trades, including HVAC, electrical, sheetrock and flooring contractors cannot work until building is waterproof.
In the case of a roof already in place, a small leak or section damaged by a storm results in water to enter the roofing system. The water travels under and through other pieces of insulation to other parts of the roofing system. In many instances, the only remedy is to tear off and replace the entire roof. Multiple areas on an inside of a building sustain water damage from one leak source. The migrating nature of flat roof leaks can be extremely difficult to pinpoint, specially if the roofing system comprises a top layer of rock.
In addition, many flat roofs are replaced within 20 years. This process typically involves removing the waterproof material as well as the insulation. This process is costly and opens the building up to the risk of water damage. When roofing insulation on a flat roof becomes wet it must be removed. During installation, this condition slows the overall speed at which a traditional flat roof can be installed (due to threats of rain and the preventative measures at the end of each work day). After installation, a small leak can make it necessary to replace the entire roof.